


Okay

by larry_hystereks



Series: Punk Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent takes pictures a lot, F/F, Fingering, Lydia Martin skateboards and has tattoos, Piercings, Punk!Allydia, Tattoos, cab sex, shot gunning, squint for sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Allison Argent is a photographer and Lydia Martin is a punk skate boarder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a lot of punk!allydia feels lately okay

She’s late.

Allison opens her eyes and instead of the usual amount of rising sunlight streaming through her bedroom window she sees blue skies and clouds. She looks at her alarm clock and stares at the repeated blinking of 3:30AM in a soft shade of green.

A fucking power outage her luck.

She gets ready in a hurry, seeing the the actual time on her phone reads 8:37 which means she’s four minutes away from being late to her first job interview. Of course.

She isn’t really sure what she’s wearing but she hopes it’s appropriate and classy enough to make up for the fact that she’s going to be late. She grabs her camera bag on the way out of her door, and the coffee she had already brewed while she took one of the fastest showers of her life.

She half runs down the steps, as much as one can run in heels and a skirt and blouse. She leaves her building, and enters the busy streets of LA, groaning when the first wave of heat hits her.

She sips her coffee, walking fast to match the pace of the people around her. She takes her phone out to check the messages from earlier since she didn’t have time to before.

There’s three from Scott and she sighs.

Stupid, stupid, sweet, boy who can’t seem to grasp the fact that she just isn’t interested.

There’s another from her dad wishing her good luck on her job interview and she feels her heart clench.

Her dad. The only person in her family that encouraged her in her pursuit of photography instead of shutting her out. Her mom wanted her to go into the family business, helping to manage until fully taking over the Argent Gun and Weaponry Corporation.

She decides to send her dad a thank you text when suddenly she’s hit from her left side, her coffee knocking into her and spilling all down her white blouse.

The person who hit her, the girl, is on the ground, her curled red hair a mess and her skateboard under her right foot. She looks pissed off and Allison doesn’t understand why she gets to be pissed off she isn't the one covered in coffee.

“You seriously need to watch where you’re going.” Allison grits out.

The girl scoffs, using her hands to get herself up, wiping her hands on her barely there shorts.

“I called out for you to move like five times. Maybe you should pay more fucking attention to your surroundings.” Her voice holds a certain fire that makes Allison finch.

“So because I didn’t hear you, you decided it would be okay to just run into me with your stupid skateboard?!”

The red head rolls her eyes and picks up the board.

“Listen, I’m sorry okay.” She says, her voice definitely more calmer than before. “It was my fault and I wasn’t hurt, and your nipples are totally visible through that shirt now.”

Allison looks down, her face heating up and both frustration and embarrassment. She wipes some coffee off her arm, people hurriedly walking around the duo to get to their destination. Like to job interviews. Job interviews that Allison would never land because she’s now covered in coffee.  

“I was late anyway.” Allison mutters to herself.

“What?”

“I had a job interview.” She doesn’t know why she tells the stranger, but she does.

The girl actually looks sort of upset, biting her lip that’s a light shade of red. She looks at Allison again then shrugs off her backpack, a black ratted thing that’s covered in pins, probably bands, none of which Allison recognize.

The girl pulls out a plain white t-shirt that has a stain in the corner. She holds it out to Allison, who raises her eyebrow.

“Take it. It’s not as pretty as that blouse, but it’s not soaking wet either.”

“What am I supposed to do? Change in the middle of the sidewalk?”

The ginger girl rolls her eyes and puts the t-shirt back in her bag and slings it over her shoulder. She picks up her board and grabs Allison’s arm and tugs her down the sidewalk and into a small sandwich shop. She leads her toward the back and into the bathrooms where she pulls out the t-shirt again.

“Here.” She says, Allison takes the shirt. “Better princess?”

Allison huffs. “Yes, actually. Thank you.” She probably sounds sarcastic, but she’s sticky and the coffee is cold so she doesn’t care.

She peels her shirt off and tosses it on the bathroom counter where it makes a wet sound. The girl is already getting her paper towels from the dispenser and hands them to Allison.

“I’m Lydia.” She says.

Allison wipes herself down, looking at the girl, Lydia, and takes her in for the first time. The tattoo sleeve running across her arm, the nose piercing, the lace of her bra that’s visible through her tank top, the pack of cigarettes in her pocket.

She’s beautiful.

“Allison.”

She’s dry and no longer sticky, though her bra still is.

“Would you mind turning around?”

Lydia smirks, raises a perfectly plucked brow and does as she’s told. Allison’s glad she did so she didn’t see the blush forming along her face and chest.

She takes off her bra, throws that on her wet shirt and puts on the dry tshirt Lydia gave her. It smells like cigarettes and alcohol but it’ll have to do.

“Thanks for the shirt but I really have to go.”

“I thought you said you were late for that interview.”

Allison checks her phone and sighs. “Yeah, I- I probably shouldn’t even bother at this point.” She tries to cover up the fact that she feels like she’s breaking on the inside but she doubts she does a good job of it.

“Let’s go out.” Lydia says. “I’m meeting friends, I owe you.”

Allison bites her bottom lip.

“Come on princess, you need some fun after all this shit.”

Allison feels herself smiling before nodding slightly.

“Okay.” she says.

Lydia smiles and grabs her hand again to pull her back where they came from.

“Well, okay.” Lydia says back.

And really that’s where this all began.

***

They walk for about twenty minutes, Lydia carrying her skateboard and talking to Allison, who surprisingly is enjoying herself. Lydia asks what the job interview was about and Allison brings up her photography which Lydia thinks is awesome. Lydia’s still in college, an art major.

Allison talks about her photography for a bit, discusses how she likes to take pictures of people, how fascinated she is with them. Lydia never interrupts, she listens until Allison is finished before she responds.   

They show up at a park of all places and Lydia waves to someone, a guy with huge gages, tattoo sleeves, and is dressed in the male version of Lydia’s rag-tag get up, a light blue band t-shirt, jeans that cut off right above the knee and and a pair of worn out black vans.

The guy hugs her, plants a kiss on her cheek that for some reason makes Allison’s heart stutter.

“Stiles, this is Allison,” Lydia says. “Allison, this is Stiles.”

Stiles hugs her too. “Nice to meet you. Where’d you pick this stray up?”

“Knocked a full cup of coffee into her.”

Stiles laughs and Allison see’s the tongue ring in his mouth. The only experience Allison has had with a tongue ring was when her freshman year boyfriend got it done without her knowing. She wonders if Lydia has any other piercings.

“Well come on, Derek’s just starting.”

They follow Stiles along the paths of the park, Lydia and Stiles both talking and laughing about something that happened in one of their classes. Apparently someone named Boyd punched someone in the face for calling his girlfriend a slut. Stiles and Lydia seem to think it’s the funniest thing in the entire world.

“It’s only funny because it’s Boyd.” Lydia explains. “Trust me, when you meet him, you’ll understand.”

Allison isn’t sure how it makes her feel when Lydia says “when” instead of “if”. Like Allison is going to be sticking around. She thinks she likes that.

They end up at a skate park, or Allison assumes so because she’s never actually been to one.

Stiles breaks away from them and he runs up to another guy, dark haired, perfect stubble, and a tattoo stretching along his arm. Stiles laughs at something he says and kisses him, the man smiling as he does so.

“That’s Derek.” Lydia explains. “I set them up almost a year ago.”

Allison nods, looking around at all the skateboarders and awe. She feels her fingers itching for her camera.

“Do you-” Allison starts. Lydia raises an eyebrow. “Do you think I could take pictures? Or is that weird?”

Lydia smiles wide. “No, that’s awesome! Come on I’ll take you to the good seats.”

She grabs her hand and pulls her towards the “seats” she’s talking about. Which turns out to just be some sprayed painted concrete above the skateboarders.

They sit down, Allison takes her heels off and they dangle their feet over the edge. She takes her camera out and starts taking pictures.

“Make sure you get some of Derek, Stiles would love that.” Lydia says where she sits next to her. Allison feels like her entire right side is being electrocuted from how close they’re sitting.

She takes some pictures of the boys and girls in action, some of Derek, some of Stiles cheering for Derek, some of the bystanders. Each of them are masterpieces that she somehow got the privilege of putting on film.

She turns and looks at Lydia, her curled hair blowing behind her, the loose smile on her face as she watches her friend, the nearly finished cigarette hanging out of her perfect mouth. Allison takes a picture.

Lydia turns and glares at her so Allison takes another, laughing.

“Don’t you dare take another one.” Lydia warns.

“Why not? You’re beautiful.”

Lydia stares at her and Allison realizes what she just said.

“I’m sorry,” Allison says, her face red. “I didn’t mean-”

“You mean I’m not beautiful?” Lydia says, teasing.

Allison bites her lip, chuckles and shakes her head. “You are something.”

Lydia laughs and bumps her shoulder into Allison’s.

“Derek’s almost done, you have anywhere to be?” Lydia asks.

Allison shakes her head.

“Good, because my friends are playing tonight at _Omega_ if you’re in?”

“Okay.”

Lydia smiles again, Allison’s breath catching in her throat.

“Okay.” Lydia repeats.

***

The bar they’re at is crowded, Stiles and Derek are with them. Allison learns that Derek is an extremely quiet person, the exact opposite of Stiles.  

She hasn’t met Lydia’s friends who are in the band, but she’s been informed that the guitarist is Boyd, the drummer is Erica and the lead singer is Kira.

Allison has her camera around her neck, the bag left in the bands back room with Lydia’s things. She snaps pictures every once in a while, and when she does Lydia smiles.

“Lydia! Derek! Stiles!” Someone calls out. They turn and there’s a brunette girl with long dark hair in a skin tight dress.

Derek hugs her, Stiles punches her in the shoulder and Lydia just smiles small.

“Cora, this is Allison.”

Cora looks at Lydia, then at Allison, then at Lydia again and laughs.

“Leave it to you to spill coffee on the hottest girl in LA.” She shakes her head and goes to talk to Derek and Stiles.

“How does she know?”

Lydia smiles. “She’s Derek’s sister, Derek or Stiles probably texted her.”

Allison nods in understanding.

The lights around them start to dim, the crowd, Lydia included, start to yell in excitement. A light shines on the stage and an Asian girl walks out and waves, she’s wearing hot pink leggings and a black lace crop top to show off the tattoo on the right side of her stomach.

Another girl walks out goes behind the drums, so Allison guesses this one to be Erica, her blonde hair in huge curls with streaks of red weaved throughout it. And then the final member, holding a guitar, so Boyd, comes out and Allison didn’t think a person could have much more muscle than he does.

“Hey guys, how’re we all doing?” Kira yells into the microphone. The crowds yells back, Stiles throwing his head back and howling, making Derek laugh.

Kira laughs, looks at Boyd and Erica, before speaking again. “Alright we are _Wolfsuné_ and this is _Howling Sparks_.”

The crowd cheers as Kira begins to sing and Allison smiles as she watches Lydia sing along at the top of her lungs with a huge smile on her face.

Allison takes a picture of the girl who doesn’t even notice. Allison then snaps pictures of Kira, lips nearly pressed against the microphone as she sings. She takes pictures of Boyd who is absolutely shredding on the guitar, then points her camera at Erica who’s hair is becoming increasingly wetter with sweat as she drums.

“Follow me.” Allison hears and feels Lydia say against her ear.

The band have just started on the second song but Allison doesn’t care because Lydia’s hair is placed wildly all over her head and her face and chest are red and flushed.

Allison takes Lydia’s hand before she even goes for it and Lydia smiles.

She leads them through the crowd, bodies pressed against them, loud voices in their ears and Allison’s never felt more alive. By the time they make it to the bathroom _Wolfsuné_ are already on their third song.

The bathrooms filled with smoke and various girls, some dressed like Lydia in street clothes and some in high heels and dresses that fit on them like second skins. Allison suddenly becomes aware of the mismatched outfit she’s been all day and blushes slightly.

Lydia steps in front of some girls who are waiting and gets them into the handicap bathroom. Allison hears some shouts of protests but ignores them because Lydia’s almost pressed up against her.

“Hey.” She says.

“Hi.” Allison manages.

Lydia chuckles softly, the sound ringing like bells in Allison’s ear. Lydia reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a joint.

“You ever smoke?”

Allison bites her lip. “Like once in high school.” She admits.

Lydia smiles a bit. “Of course you did princess.”

She puts the joint between her lips and reaches into her other pocket for a lighter. She takes the joint out of her mouth and lights it.

“Since you’re a lightweight I’m gonna help you out okay?” Lydia says.

Allison nods and watches as Lydia takes the joint and sucks in. She grabs Allison’s head and pulls her close, Allison’s breath catching.

Lydia grabs Allison’s jaw and she opens it. When she does Lydia moves her mouth so it’s just pressing against her and she feels the smoke go into her mouth. Lydia stares at Allison and Allison stares back and watches her dark green eyes search hers.

Lydia pulls away and Allison puffs the smoke out, already feeling the effects. It’s better than she remembered in high school.

“I’m gonna do that again okay?”

Allison just nods.

Lydia takes another hit and brings her mouth back to rest just shy of Allison’s lips. She wants to, desperately so to just kiss her, to just taste. She doesn’t have the guts too and Allison hates herself for it. She feels the smoke pass against her lips and Lydia holds onto the back of her head, stroking her thumb against her hair.

“Allison.” Lydia says, barely above a whisper.

Fuck it, Allison thinks.

She closes the distance between them, pressing her lips fully against Lydia’s and it tastes like smoke and the pepsi she drank on the way to the bar and something pure and right.

Lydia moans and practically slides her body against Allison’s so she’s pressed fully against the bathroom door. Lydia’s hands tangle themselves into Allison’s hair to tug her in the exact direction she wants against her mouth. Her tongue slips in, pressing, searching, wanting her.

Allison kisses her, kisses her jaw and watches Lydia’s head fall back, she runs her hand through her tangled red hair and kisses her neck, listening to Lydia whine. She bites down softly and Lydia takes in a sharp breath, her hands gripped tightly now on Allison’s arms.

Lydia takes control again, kissing her softly, then harder, until she pulls away entirely. She searches Allison’s eyes, for what she doesn’t know, but she kisses her again anyway, this time gentler, almost as if it wasn’t a kiss at all.

“We should get back to the concert.” Lydia says.

“Okay.”

“And then we should go back to my place.”

Allison blushes. “Okay.”

***

They spend the rest of the concert touching each other in anyway possible without actually having sex in the middle of a crowded bar.

Lydia keeps her ass nearly glued to Allison’s hips as the grind through each of the songs. Sometimes they kiss, sometimes it’s more, sometimes it leaves Allison breathless and sometimes it makes Lydia want to grab the girl and just leave.

And they do, they don’t make it through the entire concert. Lydia grabs her and brings her to the band room in the back and they make out, heavily for about ten minutes before Lydia grabs her things and Allison’s bag before they’re off again.

Lydia hails a cab outside the bar, she then gives the guy an address and her mouth is on Allison’s again, taking her by surprise.

“Lydia, stop.” Allison says, laughing softly. “We aren’t exactly alone.”

Lydia slides closer to Allison and places her hand on her bare thigh.

“Do you really want me to stop?” Lydia asks, her voice low.

Allison looks at the cab driver then back at Lydia.

“My house is ten minutes away, if you really want to wait.” Lydia says.

Lydia slides her hand a bit further, asking permission. Allison’s never done anything like this. She bites her lip and nods.

Lydia kisses her as her hand slides under her skirt. Her tongue slides against the roof of her mouth as her fingers trace the edge of her underwear before sliding under the material. Allison’s breath catches as she feels Lydia’s finger slide against her.

“Fuck, Allison.” Lydia says against her lips. She kisses her again and Allison whimpers when Lydia puts a finger, then two inside her. The angle is awkward but it feels good all the same especially when Lydia slides her fingers out and uses the wetness to rub against her clitoris.

Allison grabs Lydia’s other arm for support as she starts moving her fingers faster against her until slipping back into her again. Lydia moves her arm so Allison grips the seat instead, and is glad she did so because Lydia moves her other hand up to grab her breast.

Allison groans against her mouth, tugs at her bottom lip with her teeth when Lydia slips a third finger inside her and curls them just right. She wants Lydia against her, she wants their naked skin slipping against each other in sweat and passion and sex. She didn’t know how much she needed this girl until today.

“Lydia, please.” Allison says. She can feel herself getting close. Lydia rubs her wet finger against Allison’s clitoris again teasingly which makes Allison arch up.

Lydia kisses her hard, shoves her two fingers inside her and curls them, moving them quickly in and out of her, literally fucking her with her fingers. She tugs her nipple through the material of her shirt, licks into her mouth and doesn’t stop and can feel herself building and reaching her orgasm and getting closer and closer.

Allison knows she’s panting loud, oblivious to where she is and she starts begging, louder and louder until Lydia slips out of her and rubs against her clit at the same pace as she was thrusting her fingers.

Allison whines against Lydia’s mouth and arches up when she comes, her body exploding in pleasure. She can’t remember the last time she came this hard. Lydia rubs her fingers slower now, drawing out Allison’s orgasm until she has to push Lydia’s hand away.

“Too much.” She says, breathless. Lydia chuckles and kisses her softly, and then again and again until they’re making out almost gently, especially compared to their actions from before.

“Ahem.” The cough seems to surprise both girls and they pull apart like they’ve been burned.

The cab driver is parked and is looking at him in the mirror.

“Didn’t want to interrupt, but we are in fact at your destination.” He says.

Allison blushes wildly and so does Lydia as she reaches into her backpack to throw some money at the guy.

Allison hurries out and Lydia quick behind.

“Oops.” Lydia says.

Allison laughs, the sound coming from deep inside her and bubbling over. Lydia presses her lips together to suppress it but eventually she joins in.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve had in a while.” Allison says honestly, through her laughter.

Lydia chuckles and bites her lip. “Well I don’t know about you but I could definitely go for an orgasm right about now. You in?”

Lydia grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Okay.” Allison says.

Lydia kisses their laced fingers and brings them towards her apartment. “Okay.”

***

Allison eats her out against the door of Lydia’s apartment with both of her legs wrapped around her as she holds her up against the door.

She then has to explain that she was a gymnast for most of her life.

They move to the bedroom where Allison discovers Lydia’s nipple rings, where she plays with them and tugs them, watching Lydia squirm against her sheets.

They grind and they scissor and they fuck and they make out and they laugh and kiss and fuck again and talk and eat and do it all over again. By the time the sun rises the next morning Allison can’t remember how she got so lucky.

Because when she wakes up she’s staring at this beautiful girl that’s funny and smart and can make her come better than any other person she’s ever been with.

And all because of some spilt fucking coffee.

She stares at Lydia as she sleeps, peacefully, gorgeously. She grabs her camera from the nightstand and takes a picture and then another before setting her camera down.

She kisses Lydia’s cheek and her eyes flutter open.

“Hi.” Allison says.

Lydia smiles lazily up at her. “Hey.”

Allison traces the lines in Lydia’s tattoo and smiles back at her. “Does it mean anything?”

“Course it means something.”

“You gonna tell me?” Allison asks.

Lydia sits up and Allison looks down at her naked body then back up at Lydia’s face. She leans forward and kisses Allison, her hand holding on tightly to the back of her head, kissing her harder and then softer again. She pulls away, kissing her once more.

“Only if you stay for breakfast.”

Allison smiles, kisses Lydia once more.

“Okay.”   

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely going to be more of this story. Probably shorter stories so I'll post it as a series, with more Allydia of course and possibly some sterek.


End file.
